Jim's Good Luck
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: A transporter malfunction changes Jim to a girl. His… her… explorations aren’t as successful as he… she would like, so Spock has to help… Spock/Jim Het? Slash?


Title: Jim's Good Luck  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, and I do not make any money from these fictions.  
Rating: M  
Summary: A transporter malfunction changes Jim to a girl. His…her…explorations aren't as successful as he…she would like, so Spock has to help…Spock/Jim (Het? Slash?)

*****

Jim materialized on the transporter pad, smiling at Scotty for a job well done.

The Chief Engineer - and everyone else in the transporter room, including good old Bones - were gaping at him.

"What?" he asked, annoyed - and then he realized that his voice was WAY higher than it was supposed to be.

"Captain..." Spock trailed off, his eyes a little wider than normal. "I believe there has been an incident with the transporter."

Jim looked at his first officer, who seemed quite all right.

Then he glanced down at himself.

The last thing he saw was a pair of perfect breasts before he fainted - though later he would say that he manfully fell unconscious.

Even though he wasn't a man at the time...

*****

Jim woke up in medbay, with Bones hovering over him and Spock standing stiffly in the corner of his private room.

"W-what?" he questioned drowsily, and then he remembered.

He looked down at his chest again, closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then reopened them.

Yes, still there.

"Why do I have breasts, Bones?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Goddammit, Jim - because you went and got yourself turned into a Jamie," Bones gruffly replied, tricorder scanning him. "Other than having your Y chromose replaced with an X - and fainting from shock - you're perfectly healthy."

Jim pinched himself.

He didn't wake up.

"Bones...why I am a female?" he asked.

It was probably one of the most surreal things he had ever said.

"There was interference with the transporter, Captain," Spock spoke up. "Engineer Scott is working on the repairs as we speak. I predict that he will be able to solve the problem in 48 hours."

Jim let his head fall back to his - her? - pillow, looking blankly up at the ceiling.

"So I'm stuck as a female for 48 hours?" he asked with a frown. "And, hey! Why didn't you change genders too, Spock?"

"Engineer Scott beamed me up approximately .03 seconds before you. The time discrepancy was sufficient enough for the transporter malfunction to avoid transforming my chromosomes," Spock replied evenly.

"So can I leave sickbay, Bones? If there's nothing wrong with me, no reason for me to stay here..." Jim wheedled.

Bones sighed, jabs him - her? - with a hypospray, and nodded.

"Ow," Jim whined, bringing a hand up to his/her - goddammit, he was a she for the next 48 hours, who fucking cared about pronouns? - neck. "What was that for?"

"Female contraception," Bones replied gruffly. "I know you're going to want to explore this new body of yours intimately, and I really don't want you to not be able to change back into a man because you're pregnant."

Jim blinked.

"I...I hadn't even thought of that..." she whispered to herself, a shit-eating grin spreading over her more delicate features. "Mr. Spock - you have the conn! I'm going to my quarters - to rest, of course."

With that, the captain happily bounced out of the room.

Bones let a wry grin cross his rugged features.

"You do know that he - she - is not going to be resting at all, right? Jim basically just gave you control of the Enterprise so he - she, goddammit - can masturbate," Bones informed Spock.

The Vulcan nodded stiffly, the tips of his ears going green.

"I believe that I will return to the bridge, now that I know the captain is of sufficient health," Spock informed Bones before walking out of the Medbay.

Bones laughed as he turned to enter his office.

That wasn't awkward or anything...

*****

Spock finished his shift on the bridge, and then decided to visit the captain to ascertain Jim's reaction to his newly-transformed body.

When he arrived at the door to the captain's quarters and rung the bell, there was no answer. Spock waited patiently for a few moments, and then rung again.

He deduced that the captain was either in the mess hall or returned to sickbay to bicker with Dr. McCoy, and thus turned to leave when he heard a pain-filled moan come from within the room.

Spock did not think twice - his captain may be in danger! - and opened Jim's door with the override code. He stepped into the room, ready to fight off anyone who may be causing his captain pain...

And then he stopped dead.

The captain was lying naked on the bed, covers and sheets messily disturbed, with a hand between long, lean thighs.

Another moan escaped swollen, bitten red lips, and the captain's too-blue eyes fluttered open to pin him in place. He could not tell if the captain was blushing, as Jim's face was already heavily flushed with arousal.

"Spock..." Jim moaned, in a voice higher than Spock had ever imagined - and he had imagined this many times, although Jim was always male in his mind.

"I thought you were in pain, Captain," Spock explained thickly, dark eyes locked on the spot between her legs.

"I am!" Jim whined, breaking eye contact as she tossed her head back. "Goddammit...I can't...I need..."

"How may I assist you, Captain?" Spock asked, voice heavy with arousal.

Jim whimpered at the question, feeling herself get wetter at the sound of Spock's voice and the weight of his dark eyes on her body.

"Spock…" she whined, bucking her hips into her own hands and shaking a bit in lust and frustration.

"Yes, Captain?" the Vulcan questioned.

"Touch me," Jim demanded, fingers frantically rubbing at herself to no effect.

Spock stepped forward, gracefully slipping to his knees at the edge of the bed and pulling Jim's body towards him.

"How do you wish for me to touch you, Captain?" Spock asked, fingers lightly stroking the insides of Jim's smooth thighs.

Jim moaned, throwing her head back and rubbing harder – feeling a frustrating mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Spock…" she moaned again, thoughts in a jumble due to her frustration.

"Captain, you must tell me what you want," Spock told her evenly.

She glared down at him with bright blue eyes and threw her legs over his strong shoulders.

"Make me come!" she demanded.

The Vulcan looked up at her, face calm and expressionless as always, but Jim could see the wicked intent in his eyes. Strong hands moved up from caressing her thighs to hold her hips firmly to the bed, and then Spock dipped his head to her crotch.

"Please," she whimpered, trying to buck her hips to encourage more contact – but Spock's strong hands kept her hips pinned firmly to the mattress.

She let out an approving sigh as his mouth moved up a bit, licking lightly just below her clit – he just needed to move up a bit more…

"Spock!" she shouted as he began to move his mouth back down. "Goddamn you – stop teasing!"

Jim swore that she felt him grin against the sensitive lips of her vagina, and then that scorching hot mouth was sucking and licking and nibbling at her clit, and she couldn't hold back the scream as hours of frustration finally crested into a painfully intense orgasm.

"Mmm," Jim moaned weakly as Spock continued to lick her even as aftershocks left her legs twitching and her stomach muscles jerking. "Too much."

But just as she couldn't buck her hips forward into Spock's mouth earlier, now she cannot buck her hips away from the overload of sensation. Spock continued his oral assault, and Jim could feel a second orgasm approaching.

She fisted her smaller hands into his dark hair, futilely trying to pull his mouth away even as her second orgasm hit – juices gushing out and limbs twitching and moans escaping her lips.

Jim let her head fall back weakly, closing her eyes and shivering as Spock's lips and tongue and teeth continued to work her body.

"Stop..." she pleaded weakly.

Spock pulled back for a second, eyes dark with lust and devotion.

"Do you truly wish for me to stop, Captain?" the Vulcan asked her, voice deep and throaty.

The intensity of his passion stole the words from her lips, and she could do nothing but shake her head weakly.

She trusted him implicitly – she was his to do with as his would.

Spock, satisfied that he had his captain's full consent, dipped his head back down. It was not long before a third orgasm hit Jim – and a fourth quickly on its heels.

Aftershocks rippled through her body, and Jim pushed Spock's mouth down and away from her oversensitive clit. She couldn't take any more direct stimulation, and just the touch of his tongue anywhere near her clit sent her body into spasms of pleasure – and a bit of pain.

A fifth orgasm left her boneless and gasping, hands fisted in the sheets until her knuckles were white.

"Spock…Spock, no more," she pleaded, attempting to writhe despite his tight grip on her hips. "I can't…no more. It hurts, Spock."

Spock quickly looked up, taking in her flushed sweaty cheeks and heaving chest.

"Come up here?" she asked softly – vulnerably – opening her arms for him to slip into.

Just as his hard erection slipped between her legs, and Jim could not help but cradle him between her thighs and wrap her calves around his lower back.

"Don't you want to orgasm too?" she questioned cheekily, wriggling a bit just to watch his eyes darken further in lust.

"Relieving your sexual frustration satisfied me," Spock replied evenly, and Jim could tell that he did not want to take more than she was willing to give.

He was lucky that she was willing to give him everything.

With a mischievous smirk, Jim managed to flip them so Spock was flat on his back, Jim straddling him.

And with another motion, the tip of that hot, hard erection began to pierce her tight hole.

"Spock?" she started, voice high. "I think…I think I might be a virgin in this body."

Spock's hands came to her hips, steadying her as concern crept into his usually toneless voice.

"Captain…I do not require reciprocation," he assured her, dark eyes locked on her pain-filled features.

She opened her eyes to glare down at him.

"Well, what if I want your cock in me?" she challenged. "What if I feel so empty without it? I want to feel you in my throat, Spock!"

And with that, she fully seated herself on his large erection, ripping a pained cry from her throat even as his cock ripped through her hymen.

"Illogical," Spock murmured, flipping them once again so they were in the missionary position. "Are you in pain, Captain?"

"You're going to be the one in pain if you don't move, _Commander_," she threatened, stressing his title and undulating her hips.

Spock nodded, beginning to piston his hips smoothly – angling his body so the base of his cock brushed against her sensitive clit with every thrust.

It was not long before Jim experienced her sixth orgasm of the night – stronger and longer than all of those before – and she could not help but scream as her body convulsed and her short nails dug into Spock's back.

The tight contractions and ripples of her inner walls finally broke Spock's rigid control, and he increased his pace until he was slamming into her almost violently.

And then Spock's hands grasped hers and pinned them to the bed, and his mouth ducked down to bite at her neck, and his rhythm stuttered to a halt as he pulsed inside her.

"Spock…" she whispered softly, wincing as his erection finally slipped out of her. "We should probably clean up."

"That would be logical," Spock agreed, still not moving.

"Spock…" she repeated, shaking him a bit.

The Vulcan released a breath of air that on anyone else could be called a sigh, and then he removed his heavy weight and warm body from her person.

"Um…Spock?" she called hesitantly as he walked towards her attached bathroom. "Can…um…can you help me?"

The Vulcan turned to see his captain standing by the side of the bed, legs trembling a bit she braced herself with her arms. A smear of blood decorated her thigh, and he could not help but feel concern that he caused his captain such pain.

"Do you need medical assistance?" he questioned softly as he swept her up into his arms.

"Um…I was thinking more that you could let me hold your hand as we walked into the bathroom," she complained, independent to the very last. "And no – I do not need medical assistance. I don't want to scar poor Bones for life."

Spock blinked down at her, setting her down inside the shower and stepping inside to join her.

"You bled," he commented evenly, though Jim could see the feelings of concern and guilt he was attempting to control.

"Well, this body was a virgin before you went and defiled it," Jim joked. "Don't Vulcan females have hymen?"

"That would be most illogical," Spock replied. "It serves no purpose other than to cause pain."

"I'm fine," she reassured, turning the hot water on.

The benefits of being captain – she could actually use water occasionally, instead of those brisk sonic jets.

"You could not walk without assistance," Spock persisted as stepped underneath the spray.

She frowned up at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because you made me orgasm seven times, you…alpha male!" she replied. "You're lucky my legs aren't goo."

Spock blinked down at her in shock, and a smug little smirk pulled at the corners of his lips before he controlled it.

"I apologize," the Vulcan said – and fuck if she couldn't hear the satisfaction in his voice!

"Just shut up and help me wash," Jim ordered. "You can do my back."

And Spock, as usual, followed her orders above and beyond the call of duty.

Jim had never been so clean in all his/her life.

Of course, Spock got her dirty again right after the shower and a quick nap – but Jim couldn't blame him.

Especially since Scotty fixed the transporter ahead of schedule, and Jim got to experience just how good Spock's mouth was at performing fellatio – and just how talented the Vulcan was at finding the prostate during copulation.

The experiment was, as Spock would say – "fascinating."

That it somehow resulted in a bond that would last the rest of their lives…

Well, that was just Jim's good luck.


End file.
